


The Right Thing

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger reader - Freeform, CACW, Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, Crush, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Man smut, Love, Sex, Sokovia Accords, Steve Rogers Angst, Team Iron Man, accords, iron man fluff, precivil war, steve rogers smut, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark smut, tony stark stark fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Request:  Hi, I’d like to request something fluffy for MCU!CW. Reader is an Avenger, but dislikes answering to higher-ups because of bad experiences with being used. So Tony readies himself for the reader to side with Steve about the accords and is surprised but grateful and overjoyed when the reader sees the necessity of supervision and sides with Tony - maybe with finally telling Tony that the reader is in love with him? I hope that’s okay :)www.txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com





	The Right Thing

Steve had just left the room in the middle of a very important conversation. It was right after the Secretary of State had left the Avenger with the Accords. You guys were discussing your next actions as a team and more importantly as a family. Steve though, had left as soon as he had received a message.

"What was that?" You asked everyone.

"I'll check." replied Sam.

This left you, Rhodes, Tony, Natasha,Vision, and Wanda in the living room. Tony was back to laying down on the sofa.You sensed there was something wrong with him, you could see through his behavior and him being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal, so you decided you would talk to him.

"You didn't tell us Y/N what you think? Are you going to sign?"

"I am not so sure yet Rhodes. Give me some time and I'll get back to you." Yo replied,"But should we really? The risks are too high."

"And the risks are even higher if we don't Y/N," Tony snapped, sitting up."We need to be held accountable for our actions.If we can't accept limitations we are no better than the bad guys."Much to yours and everyone else's notice Wanda stood up in the middle of the conversation and left, probably to her room, .followed by Vision like a lost puppy.

"I don't think she will sign, Rhodes stated sitting down on the single seater.

"Of course she won't!" You exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Natasha looked up at you.

"Because she is a kid Nat. A minor! She is freaking 17 who lost her family because of me."Tony piped up before you could speak."She has been locked up in a facility most of her life. What better does she know?"

"I agree with you Tony,but don't go there. It was NOT your fault. Okay? We all hold equal responsibility for what happened in Sokovia last year."

"Tony's right though Y/N. We need to draw certain lines we can't cross. Not creating murder bots being one of them." She tried to lighten the mood. In the start Nat usually seemed tense, but as the team bonded she was the one to usually lighten the atmosphere during arguments and what not.

"Really?!" Tony and you both spoke in unison.

"Too soon?" She cringed.

"Try never Nat."You exclaimed

"I am going to be in my office if you wanna see me Y/N."Tony spoke to you, as he stood to exit the room.

You were confused as to why he would tell you that, but you just nodded in response. It probably meant he actually wanted to talk to you about something. As you three sat there in silencemNatasha's ringtone broke it. She walked over to the windows to talk in hushed whispers as you and Rhodes sat together in comfortable silence.

"Peggy Carter just died."Natasha broke the news to both of you solemnly. "I am guessing that is why Steve left in such a hurry."

"Oh."Your mouth formed an O, not really feeling anything. You didn't really know her, all that you knew about her was through history and Steve and a selected SHIELD employees when it still existed. "I am sorry."

''Don't be. The funeral is in the morning in London. I'll be taking a private flight, attend, and then get onto the plane to attend the meeting as our representative. I hope to see you there Y/N."

"Oh no no! Even if I do sign I won't be attending. I think someone will be needing me here."

"Ok. See you later. Y/N, Rhodes." She nodded at you and then left the living.

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, fidgeting with your fingers.

"Spit it out Y/N."Rhodes uttered.

"Huh?"

"I know you want to talk about something. Say it."

"Ok."You took a deep breath. "What is going on with Tony? Is he alright?"

"Honestly Y/N I don't know. All I know is he really hasn't been alright since Sokovia and since Dr . Banner left. He is taking up all the blame for himself and that is really harming him. Physically as well as psychologically Now if you excuse me, I have accords to read, I suggest you do too" He then grabbed his booklet and left the room. Once again leaving you all alone, in a conflict.

A few hours later you found yourself standing in front of Tony's office doors. His office was separate from the facility and a two-minute walk from the main living room and kitchen where all of you had previously been sitting in the morning. It was evening now,almost 6 and the sky was turning dark. you were also sure that Tony had not come out of this room since then. Hence one of the main reasons why you came her,along with him telling him your decision. And so you knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in."Came his voice from the other side. "Mute." He said to FRIDAY as you opened the door.

His office was beautiful room,really,with bullet proof glass walls on all four sides,and a glass roof all of which also served the purpose of holographic screens. Outside the walls, there were plants which created a spectacular reflection. It was dimly lit as it was twilight and the various colours of the sky created a pretty amazing reflection on the glass walls. You badly wished to visit his office often,but there was only a handful of times you had done so,and that too for a brief moment. It was an office,no one in their right mind would imagine Tony to have,but his lab was a total opposite,with hardly any natural light or elements to it,and that is where he spent most of his time.

As you walked further towards his desk,he spun around to face you,only catching a brief glimpse of what he was watching. It was a talk show discussing the what had happened in Sokovia and who should be facing responsibility for it. "Tony,"You whispered as you placed your booklet down onto his desk with a soft thud."Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tony please-"

"I said. I don't want to. Talk about it."He snapped at you.

"Ok." You answered and took a seat in one for the chairs facing him.

"I see you have made your decision."He raised his eyebrows towards the thick book sitting in front of him.

"Yes,I have."

"So I guess this it. I guess you will be leaving as well."He took a sip from his scotch.

"Why would I be leaving?"You chuckled.

"Because you are siding with Captain. What else?"

"No, I am not."

"Wh-What? Really?" He sputtered.

"Yeah."

"Wow,"He leaned back in his seat. "I wasn't expecting you to sign,considering you know,your past." He shuffled around his words. He really had not been expecting you to side with him,one of the main reasons he had been wallowing in self pity in this room all day long. He was actually preparing himself to part ways with his Y/N. Who was he kidding though? He scoffed inwardly. Y/N was no one's and especially not his.

"Belikov did some rather bad things to me. He left behind scars,I had agreed to get by myself. Some of them which have still not healed. Quiet literally. My arm still hurts when I put my weight on it too much. But that is the past,Tony." You looked up at him.

Tony just looked at you, speaking to him as your lips moved. As you waved your hands and addressed him so passiontely.

"This the right thing to do. And no one can stop me from doing so. Not even Captain America himself. I believe in you and your cause. And I am willing to support you till I take my last breaths. I trust you and you should too." You explained.

"God dammit. I fucking love you woman."

As the words left Tony's mouth,your jaw dropped in shock.An awkward silence loomed around the both of you as you stared at each other. "What? What did you just say?" You slouched in you position,hoping to god what you had was right or else this was gonna be really bad.

"I said,I fucking love you." He exclaimed. A million emotion flashed throught you. First disbelief,had you heard him right? Was he sure? How could he love someone like you? Then awe, and then embarassment because you hadn't replied yet. You hadn't told him your reciprocated his feelings as well.That you too loved him.

"I fucking love you too."

A large grin spread across his face,which showed in his eyes as well. "Come here." He commanded.

Although confused you still followed his orders and walked over to him timidly,as he rotated his chair to face the side you were on. As you stood there infront of him he grabbed your hands and pulled you towards him. As a result,you fell on him. In reflex you straddled him,legs on either side of him. There was barely any space left between your. Both your noses touched against each other as you stared into his chocolate brown eyes that held the weight of the world and him into your e/c ones that only held love,care and trust for him. You h/c created a curtain between both of you and the prying eyes of the wall and furniture,the only other things in the room besideds you. His hands cupped one half you face,large enough to cover your cheek,chin and more. And then he kissed you,with what seemed like all the passion in the love. He poured all the love in that one kiss,and so did you. His chapped lips against your overly soft ones created perfect friction and perfect chemistry. It was intense yet soft. Comforting in ways the world was not. His lips tasted like the recent scotch he drank and pepperment toothpaste, and his own spice. You could smell the aftershave on him and it gave you immense comfort. His thum caressed your cheek as your hands wrapped around the nape of his neck,slighlty tigging at his soft,freshly cut hair.

As you two came apart to breath,he didn't stop and you didn't loose any contact with his skin. His trailed kisses down your jaw,leaving behind a trail of fire. His touch burned you in an immensely pleasurable way and when he kissed you it cause electricity to shoot up his spine. You threw back your head in pleasure,allowing him more access to your neck. His sucked at your sweet spot,causing you to moan.You pushed him aways only to grab his face and kiss him again. He bit your lips to guide his entrance,to which you allowed hi free reign. Your tongues fought for dominance and eventually you won. Pulling apart,you tugged at the lapels of his suit jacket."Take it off."You gasped.

And so he did,while you untied his tie taking it off. Both of you stared at intensely at each other as you unbuttoned his dress shirt. Sliding it off his shoulders you hands rubbed across his chest,stopping at the scar on his sternum where the arc reactor previously used to be,and kissed him there right on his scar. His breath hitched but he didn't really say anything as you kissed your way up his chest and to his lips again,but there you stopped. You stood up and started taking off your jacket. His eyes widened at what you were doing. "Are you sure Y/N?" He questioned,as his chest heaved up and down.

"What already lost your stamina, old man?"

"Oh, honey if only you knew." Taking that as a yes,he too stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist. With the other hand, he ripped away your button up shirt,the buttons creating a loud clatter,as the fell in various places on the wooden floor. His eyes darkened in lust,at the sight of you,half naked ad all for him at that. He turned around and with one swipe of his arms,threw down everything on his desk,resulting in aloud crash and the glass paper weight fell,but thankfully did not crash. You gasped at what he did. To be honest that was kind of hot,you bit your lip. With firms hands, he picked you up and placed you on the desk. "That stamina?"He raised his eyebrow at you."That stamina."

"Once again are you sure?"He asked.

"Yes Tony, I am sure."

"Good, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

And the rest was history as your moans echoed through out the office and the compound.


End file.
